digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dramabutter Collapsing
A few, many, days ago, dramabutter was at it's greatest. It has reduced greatly, and the remninces of those times are going away. What is dramabutter? For those who don't know what it is, it is when digibutter is affected by a large combination of drama, flaming, spaming and many other bad deeds. If you are not sure what these are, then here's an explanation of each of the terms. Drama- Drama is categorized by open, continued, and extreme expression of grief/sorrow/depression. Several signs of this had been shown, as members in the Off-Topic had been posting their sorrows and depressions there. Drama can be contagious as it can cause other members of the forum to go into a state of Depression. If you see signs of this, then please help stop the drama by contacting the person. Help them to overcome the problems that they have. Flaming- or "to flame" is categorized as any post that is made with the intent of harming or expressing open hatred towards another member, whether it is through humiliation, harassment, trolling, or spam. "Flame Wars" often arise because of flaming and drama. This is usually the next step after the drama. Users will sometimes undergo some stress, causing them to get depressed. Some of this depression makes the user quite angry. They want to get rid of this stress. So, they go ahead and start to flame several of the members. This, in return, generates more unhappy members and leads to spam. Spam- Is generally characterized by short posts lacking depth or substance. Posts that consist of intentional poor grammar and incoherence and/or do not relate to the topic of the thread are considered spam. Posts outside of the Off-Topic forums that may or may not relate to the topic, consisting of 1-3 words only. The posting of random images, either in a thread created by the offender or in another thread, is considered spam. Posting a large amount of emoticons without much substance in one's post is also considered spam. If one posts very large images that may cause some computers problems, one must put a warning in the thread title. Intentional page stretching for annoyance purposes, however, can be categorized as spam. Thread de-railing is spam. Unintentional grammar that is extremely poor is also spam. Posting in a topic for the sole purpose of saying that the subject is "old” or “this” is also known as spam. Parts of spam, have ran amok after the disaster of the flaming. The members, thought that spamming might help reduce the flames that they had made earlier. This actually made things worse, and many people ended up taking a break because of all this madness. How often does it come? It generally comes at the most random of times, when it seems that in real life, some of the members have difficult problems and undergo much stress. What was the highest peak? The peak of this era was just a few days ago, when members (most of them) resorted to flaming each other, for no reason in the Off-Topic. For the simplest of things, they became angrier. One of the members, King Harkinian was a target of this crisis and was very hurt by it. What can I do to stop it from returning? If you see someone flaming another member, dont' join inside of the flaming. Just go ahead and report the thread. If you see someone spamming, don't join the spamming but report it. By doing this, you will have saved digibutter from the spamming and flaming that digibutter might have had, if you had gotten involved with flaming and spamming. The Future of dramabutter Though things seemed to have died down, quite a lot, it seems that dramabutter could be collapsing. Signs of the old digibutter, are returning, and for many...and new era is comming... Note: Definitions for Drama, Flaming and Spam were taken out of the official rule list, as seen here: http://digibutter.nerr.biz/viewtopic.php?t=91298